Yagyūno
Yagyūno (野牛野, lit. Buffalo Field) is a shinobi hailing from Kumogakure. Born into a farmer family, Yagyūno dreamt of becoming the Raikage so he could provide food for his family and make them live in better conditions. Making a vow he sought to complete, Yagyūno learnt how to summon Bulls and Bufallos and became one of the most physically strongest ninjas in Kumogakure. Through hardships, he became a chūnin and is currently a guardian of Kumogakure, becoming one of the first known chūnin to do so. Appearance Yagyūno is a fair skinned man, with a slight tan due to working on a farm for the most of his childhood, unlike other members of his family, Yagyūno has blue eyes, which is said to be the sole reason why he is different from the others in his family. Girls in his academy class and fellow kunoichis stated that Yagyūno was a very handsome boy, having a similar effect that Sasuke Uchiha had, but Yagyūno actually enjoyed it. His hair is dark brown, but he dyed the middle blonde so he could fit in, as he stated most ninjas from Kumogakure have blonde hair. Yagyūno wore a black sweater with black sweatpants and wore his headband across his forehad, it is akin to that of a sweatband. Yagyūno also wore the standard Kumogakure on strap flak jacket, but his was dyed a wheat colour to pay homage to his farmer roots. He carried his sword on his left side and carried a unique kunai on the front of his sweater, both were done this way as it is much more combat efficient. In terms of his body and muscularity, Yagyūno had perhaps one of the most aesthetically pleasing bodies a person could dream for, his six pack was very defined, and having biceps at 16.5 inches when not flexing. When Yagyūno flexed on the rare occasion, every muscle that can be seen is shown to be very defined. Personality Yagyūno was always a happy and easy going person, he was happy to pass the Chūnin exams as he knew it was the first step to becoming the Raikage. Unlike other Ninjas of Kumogakure, Yagyūno isn't a dull or serious person, he actually laughs and smiles when he fights, statung there's a thrill to fighting. However Yagyūno was diagnosed with severe depression at the age of 16. It was caused by the death of his sensei, after this Yagyūno decided to work as a solo ninja in order to prevent the loss of his loved ones. The trauma created from the death was so great it had a psychological pain on him, making it seem he never feels sadness or anger. When Yagyūno is angry or sad, he will go in an unblind fit of rage, with a very dark blue chakra cloak around him, with many stating his chakra is more powerful than a jinchūriki. Yagyūno most defining trait from his personality is the statement to never give up; Yagyūno would never give up, even if he is bleeding and bones being fractured in many places whilst in battle, giving would mean he is not strong enough to become the Raikage, due to this, Yagyūno would return to his village bleeding, in serious medical attention. Whilst all this is happening, Yagyūno would smile saying 'It's nothing'. When Yagyūno talks to others, he tends to be very respectful, using honorifics and letting them speak first. Due to this, Yagyūno is praised as a perfect shinobi, having a calm, nice personality, combined with his will to never give up and his abilities. Background (WIP) Abilities Yagyūno is praised as a very talented shinobi, though he has above average ninjutsu and very weak genjustu skills, Yagyūno is often looked at his summoning and his physical abilities. Much like Might Guy or Rock Lee, Yagyūno is a very strong user of taijutsu, and is even able to open 6 gates of the 8 Gates. On his ninjutsu, it isn't strong but it doesn't mean it's weak. Yagyūno natural affinity is Water but is able to use Lightning Release Techniques. (WIP) Trivia (WIP) Quotes (WIP)